Marauders read: Overdue Protection
by chimaera198
Summary: What it says on the tin. A marauders read version of another fanfic: Overdue protection from PadyandMoony. What if the fallout for being a parselmouth in CoS was higher. So high that Harry ran away from Hogwarts. So high that the ministry decide to summon his guardian, one Sirius Black?
1. prologue and Chapter 1

**_Authors note: This is a character read story of another fanfiction. Namely Overdue Protection written by PadyandMoony. _**

**_Disclaimer for the story: All the characters are owned by JK Rowling, Overdue Protection (everything in bold) is owned by PadyandMoony. I can only take credit for the non-bold parts. This is my first characters read story, so please give me feedback. Thank you_**

**Prologue – finding the book**

"HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID!" Sirius Black was not amused, not in the slightest most pathetic 'okay maybe it might have been funny' way imaginable. Sirius Black was pissed. Really pissed and Sirius Black was scary when he was pissed.

"Padfoot calm down!"

"But Moony!" Sirius faltered when he saw the look in Remus eyes. The 'don't mess with me because you don't want to make me mad-look'. He calmed down slightly.

"But… But it was our masterpiece! All the work that got into that map… And Wormtail just lost it."

"I know, but I can't let you attack Wormtail can I?"

Peter was cowering on the far side of his bed, pressed against the hardboard to get as far a way as he could from a furious Black. Sirius deflated totally and flopped down on his own bed.

"I know, sorry Pete. It is just… that map saved me. Without it, without the loyalty charm I don't think Moony would have ever looked at me again." he sighed and looked sadly at his boyfriend. "I am just afraid, what if any of us needs to prove his loyalty again?"

The dorm was silent. Remus had taken Sirius in his arms and hugged him. Suddenly the dorm was flooded with warm light. When the light disappeared and everybody could see again, there lay an innocent black book on the floor. It was a leather journal with golden letters stamped across. "Overdue protection" it read.

Sirius warily approached the journal and fired in quick succession a few identifier charms. Some were of the normal kind, but a few were special spells. Spells only the Blacks knew. They all came back clean. Still cautious he picked up the journal. On the first page there was a written note.

_Dear Padfoot, Moony, Wormtail, Prongs and Mrs. Prongs (Lily)_

_This is the sad tale of Prongslet. A tale of betrayal and loyalty. A tale of a lonely little boy who finally found someone who would protect and love him._

_If you want to know the future read about the next time the loyalty charm is invoked._

_Sincerely the Marauders_

Incredulously Sirius looked around the dorm. Wormtail still looked nervous, he really shouldn't have shouted so much. Moony just looked thoughtful and a little sad. Sirius knew the feeling, he too had hoped that the loyalty charm did not have to be invoked again.

"Let's get Prongs up here and Evans too. I want to know what is so depressing in our future."

"Wormtail, Moony mind raiding the kitchens for some scones? We still have butterbeer. See you in the heads dorm again?"

"Sure, you go looking for Prongs."

"Come on Evans, this is something you have to see." Lily looked annoyed to be disturbed by Sirius. She was getting on better with the marauders now that James and she were dating but Sirius still got on her nerves sometimes.

"This better not be some kind of prank Black." Lily narrowed her eyes.

"It isn't I swear, this is about" Sirius lowered his voice "reading about the future, come on just give me the benefit of the doubt." He wheedled.

"So finally everybody is here?" Remus looked around the heads common room. "Everyone knows why we are here? Oke lets begin then"

**"Overdue Protection"**

Remus opened the journal "**Chapter 1 – The sorry Ministry**"

**"So, er- you see. That's how we realized that the previous administration was holding you against the law seeing as they never questioned or even charged you, much less gave you a trial and that is why we hastened to correct those mistakes and what a pleasant surprise to know you are such a credit to our society."**

"What a moron" sneered Sirius, suddenly he looked a lot more like an arrogant pureblood.

Lily looked appalled "Is that possible here?"

"It shouldn't be" snorted James

**"You mean to say I've been kidnapped and kept prisoner for eleven years by the Ministry," the black haired man said in a flat voice and a look that clearly stated he was not pleased with the explanation he just got.**

Sirius and James looked at each other nervously; they were the only marauders with black hair.

**The rotund man in front of him fidgeted with his bowler hat and looked at the ancient looking man with an extreme long beard and garish looking robes next to him for help. "Er, see- that was the previous administration- er - Barty Crouch, and Bagnold- they did that – but - er- as soon as we realized that you had not been even charged we hastened to correct- er- and they aren't even part of the Ministry anymore. Barty Crouch was summarily fired and Bagnold, well she passed away a few years er- Amelia?" he practically begged the no nonsense woman next to him.**

"Who is this incompetent buffoon? He tries to shift all the blame away, coward." James felt very strongly about cowards and wasn't afraid to let his opinion be heard.

**"What Minister Fudge means is that there is no excuse for what was done to you Mr. Black, nor that it took us this long to realize what had been done and correct it. The Ministry extends our most sincere apologies and we have already deposited a compensation into your vaults. I know this does not bring back the years you've lost but unfortunately it is all we are able to do at the moment."**

It was silent for a few moments… "No chance they are talking about another Black is there?" James asked almost desperately.

"Go on Moony." Sirius almost ordered "I want to know what is going on."

**The man surveyed her with calculating eyes and it troubled Amelia to no end. After eleven years in Azkaban she had expected to find a bumbling mess and yet Sirius Black was as coherent as he had been when he was a trainee Auror under her back when Crouch was Head of the DMLE and she was Head Auror. **

"You are going to be an auror" Remus pointed out, trying to lift the mood a bit.

"For all the good it does me" Sirius replied

**Dressed in the fine robes that had been procured to him once they realized the gross and illegal miscarry of justice that had been done to him, one would have never guessed where he had spent the last decade if not for the emaciated look he had.**

"O thanks" Sirius sneered, "only an emaciated look eh, I am sure it was a real walk in the park."

**"So, let me get this straight," he started in a calm and dangerous voice. **

Remus, James and Peter all winced. Lily looked at them incredulously. James tried to explain: "Sirius is a hothead, but if he is calm and pissed at you, well he is still a Black."

"Thanks for the amazing complement" Sirius snorted "but yeah, I am a black and I can't just cut that side off completely no matter how hard I try."

**"You," he pointed to Dumbledore, "Allowed your whole student body to gang up against one student-"**

**"Er, it was discovered he was a parselmouth like You-know-" Fudge tried to defend Dumbledore but was sharply cut by Sirius Black. **

"A parselmouth!" Peter exclaimed a little shrilly. James looked contemplative

"I won't say I wouldn't be more reserved around a parselmouth, but for the whole school to turn on him like that." he snapped his fingers. "That is harsh… It would be the same as turning on Remus for his furry little problem, wouldn't it?" Sirius and Peter nodded, while Remus smiled weakly at his friends.

Then he turned to the book again, "looks like Sirius agrees in the future."

**"Voldemort was also a human being, who attended Hogwarts, spoke English, wielded a wand, wore robes and had two legs," he looked around at the group gathered in the Minister's lavish office. "I guess that makes all of us in this room Dark Lords then?"**

"Good answer" nodded Lily.

Remus sighs, "Maybe we should try and interrupt less? So we could actually find out witch child they go on about and were the rest of us are?" Sirius, James, Lily and Peter nodded quickly.

**The others looked uncomfortable and in what was his customary calm demeanour Dumbledore tried once again to placate the man in front of him.**

**"You are absolutely correct Sirius. I am most ashamed of my students' actions-"**

**"And yet you did nothing to stop them. Wouldn't be the first time," Sirius snapped giving Dumbledore an ugly look. "So, recapping, after allowing a student to be terrorized, said student, most normally and quite smartly, fled in fear for his life. Once you realized he did not go back to his 'loving'," and here he spat the word as if it was an insult, "relatives you decided to check Gringotts by what could amount to kidnapping Petunia- since I am quite sure she must not have gone on her own free will - to get her to sign off on the Goblins telling you if Harry used his money, which is when you found out that Petunia Evans Dursley is not my godson's legal guardian seeing as I never lost guardianship because, as you so nicely put it, I was never convicted. So you hastened to give me a trial in order for Petunia to get guardianship when your plans went astray by the little tiny detail of me being innocent. To which you then hastened," he stressed in a mock voice giving the Minister for Magic a nasty look, "to butter me up by giving me the comfort of a shower and new robes so I wouldn't press charges for kidnapping, seeing as only convicted felons can be sent to Azkaban and I was never even charged. And now you want me to go to Gringotts and tell you where my godson is? Did I get that right?"**

"What!" was shouted throughout the dorm.

"Why would a child, probably a child of me and James, but actually any magical child be with Petunia?" Lily was at loss for words. "I don't think that would be a good idea."

"Sirius obviously thinks the same, but eh why?" James looked at his girlfriend in concern.

"She hates magic, she is jealous of me. I don't think she would want to take a magical child in. Maybe that changed though? I mean Sirius did just spent 11 years in Azkaban, he can't know the current relationships…" everybody winced.

"Yeah thanks for reminding me Evans" muttered Sirius.

**The three most powerful people in Wizarding Britain at the moment were at loss to what to say and Sirius wanted to snort. They obviously had not expected to encounter such difficulties when they noticed Harry missing last night. Monday night and Sirius wanted to groan. The last someone had seen of Harry had been Friday night when the Gray Lady had run into some seventh year Ravenclaws hexing his godson. And do you think they did anything? Took his godson to the Hospital Wing? No! Dumbledore only realized Harry had been hexed because when he didn't show up for any class on Monday he called a school meeting at dinner to ask if anyone had seen him, which is when the Ravenclaw ghost had decided to open her mouth. Sirius never liked her, she never cared a wit about the students, always aloof and in her own world. Even the Bloody Baron, as intimidating as he was, tried to protect the students.**

**Sirius at first hadn't known what was happening when the guards had stormed his cell and portkeyed him to a full Wizengamot trial. He had lost track of time in Azkaban, but he did know that he would never get a trial if he hadn't gotten one back years ago. So he was quite surprised. Mind you, no one was being nice or anything. Procuring him a solicitor or even giving him time to look more presentable. **

"Of course not" Sirius sneered, "why trouble for someone who is obviously guilty." Remus shot him an annoyed look

**The guard shoved some Veritaserum down his throat and Amelia Bones started asking questions. Their intent was clear. They believed him guilty and thought this was a mere formality so they could get Petunia named guardian and make her sign the permission for the goblins to talk. Weren't they surprised.**

**Once his innocence was evident their tune changed. He was taken to a nice room inside the Ministry and given all the time to shower and dress on the pristine new robes they gave him. Then he was led here, not dragged as before, but courteously and nervously accompanied to the Minister's office where he was quite sure the Minister and Dumbledore had been certain that he'd be just as guidable as Petunia, the Muggle who would have been too afraid of magic to protest.**

**They probably thought he was completely crazy and he would have been if not for two very deciding factors. He was the Black heir and an Animagus. **

"You are a what?" Exclaimed Lily. Sirius shifted further away from the furious redhead. "Do you have any idea how dangerous that is." Sirius looked at Remus pleadingly and Remus understanding the look quickly went on with the reading.

**The Black heir, the future Head of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black was given extra protection when born. It was a spell cast by some many-times great-grandfather of his on the line of Black. Back when the Head of the Family and heir to the title of Lord Black had to fear for life attempts.**

**There had been several protections he was sure his mother loathed. **

"O yeah that is a no-brainer, Sirius smirked "she was so annoyed when she found out she couldn't disown me."

**One was that the heir couldn't be disowned (which he was sure his dear mother threw a hissy fit about), he would always be the heir and most importantly for Sirius' situation the heir was given a mental shield, much like an Occlumency shield, but instead of just wall between whoever was trying to get into his mind and him, he also had the ability of putting fake memories in front of that wall so the intruder wouldn't realize they were being blocked. The shield also stayed up regardless of the heir's current state or awareness, which didn't happen with Occlumency where the person had to keep the shield up themselves. That shield protected Sirius from the Dementors' effects completely and in turn he maintained his sanity. As the silence stretched Sirius decided to break it. **

The silence in the dorm stretched too but it was Lily who broke it. "Well that is convenient, but wouldn't the ministry know about that?"

"Nah" Sirius snorted. "I never would have thought I would ever say it but thank Merlin I am the heir of the noble and most ancient house of Black." His voice had changed in his snottiest most arrogant tone. "You don't think we would let the ministry meddle in our family business, do you?"

"We get it Padfoot" laughed Remus, "Merlin forbid purebloods would actually follow all the laws, that is for us lowly mortals."

Sirius and James looked each other in the eyes "And don't you forget it." they chorused smirking.

**"Were the students who attacked my godson expelled?"**

**Dumbledore looked at Sirius with a reproachful look, "Sirius my boy, those students feel immense guilt and they have been reprimanded. I'm sure they deserve a-"**

**"Second chance? Yeah, you've always been all about second chances to the undeserving haven't you Dumbledore?"**

**"I believe you yourself weren't a saint in school-" **

"And ain't that the truth" snorted Lily, the marauders looked at her angrily

"not like that!" They all exclaimed.

"Eh guys," Remus, who had read a bit ahead, interrupted their angry spiel, "Sirius is about to say practically the same thing, shall I just read further?"

**"I never sent anyone to the Hospital Wing," Sirius said angrily. "I changed their hair color, their clothes color, had a laugh, a prank. But not once did I physically harm anyone. Snape and his friends on the other hand couldn't go a week without maiming someone. And where did they end up? Oh, yes, with a nice little tattoo. If you won't take action against those who burnt my godson's things, kicked him out of his House, denied him food and then hexed him I will," he finished icily. "And forget about me helping you. I'm going to find my godson and if he doesn't want to he'll be welcome to never set foot on Hogwarts again," he finished turning around and storming out of the Minister's office without a by your leave. **

"You say it like it is." Cheered Lily.

**Before he knew it he was in the Apparition point, and, as if he hadn't spent the last decade without doing most magic, he gripped the handle of his wand that had been returned to him – since it hadn't been snapped due to his lack of trial - and Apparated to Diagon Alley. He paid people no mind as a few recognized him, and not having been informed of his innocence yet, screamed and ran for cover as he purposely stalked to Gringotts stopping at the teller and without a good-day barked:**

**"Lord Black to see my account manager."**

**The goblin gave him a nasty smirk and said, "He's been waiting sir."**

Remus laid the book away. "Anyone want to read next?"

"I will" answered Sirius. "As it seems to be about me for now, well me and this unknown kid Harry who may or may not be Prongs jr." He took a deep breath "it is really weird to read about yourself in third person, but here we go:"

**Sirius had been led to a room in the back of the bank and was now sitting shaking his leg nervously as he waited for the account manager. What if Harry hadn't stopped at Gringotts? Dumbledore thought Harry used his invisibility cloak to get out of the castle with the older students on Saturday as it had been a Hogsmead weekend, but the truth was Dumbledore had no way of knowing if Harry still had his cloak. **

Sirius exchanged a look with an increasingly nervous looking James. He tried to look reassuring; he knew how important the cloak was for the Potters.

**The only way he had it was if it had been in his bag when the other Gryffindors burned his trunk. Apparently the Gryffindors had tried to open Harry's trunk to see if he had any Dark objects and had been unable to. Ron Weasley had confessed to Dumbledore that Harry once told him he bought a trunk that could only be opened by him so his relatives wouldn't be able to open it. Incensed, the Gryffindors threw the whole trunk into the fireplace. Harry should have gotten a fire proof trunk, but maybe Harry thought even Petunia wouldn't be that evil.**

"Yeah he really should, or if he really is my son why not use on of the old potter trunks? You can add your friends if you want to but it keeps everyone else out and your belongings safe." Sighed James

**The last time he had been seen was when he was hexed Friday night. It was Tuesday afternoon now. The Gray Lady had not been forthcoming about the hexes sent and too much time had passed for Prior Incantatem, as the students weren't talking either. But the Gray Lady had said Harry looked pretty hurt. For all they knew he might have still been in the castle and all they would find would be his body.**

**Dumbledore seemed to think he was alive and somewhere new, something about blood wards having failed but the detectors he had on Harry still saying he was alive. Sirius's inside was getting cold at the thought of where his pup was. All this time he thought Remus had him. That was what James and Lily's Will had said.**

"You guys are really dead," said a white faced Sirius. He looked at James, who had taken Lily in his arms. He whimpered a little and shoved himself deeper into Remus embrace.

**That was what the provisions he had made had said. He wasn't stupid. They were at war. He knew there was a chance that he'd be incapacitated but not necessarily dead so he had made such provision as had James and Lily. Harry was to go to Remus Lupin if he couldn't take him.**

**But Dumbledore had said Petunia had him and that Remus had left the Wizarding World after the ordeal. That Harry didn't even know him. He hadn't even seen Remus. He had not been at his trial. Granted, his trial had been put up in a matter of hours so maybe there had been no time to inform him. But still, Remus had a lot to explain.**

"What happened Remmie? why didn't you?" Sirius pulled away slowly.

"I don't know Siri, I don't."

**"Ah, Mr. Black. I was wondering how long it would take to see you after Mrs. Dursley was unable to obtain the information she wanted."**

**"Well, yes here I am and I want to know if my godson was here."**

**"Do you wish to see the state of your estate?"**

**"I'll come another time for that. Right now I want to know when was the last time Harry Potter's trust vault was accessed and if he might have said what he intended to do."**

"So he is a Potter" James sighed. "Well good to know that for sure at least."

**"Certainly," the goblin told him with a nasty smile and without even looking at the ledger he said. "Mister Potter was here Saturday morning after having flooed from the Three Broomsticks to the Leaky Cauldron. He seemed quite distraught and hurt. He took some money, converted some into pounds and inquired if the Potters had left any real estate property. I also offered the services of our healer, for a fee of course, seeing as Mister Potter looked injured. He took them."**

**Sirius sighed in relief; at least he had an idea of where Harry could have gone. He knew the properties; James had gone through them with him and made sure to key him to all of them.**

"Thanks Prongs, we should really do that soon."

"Obviously I do sometime in the future, no worries."

**"What did the healer have to say?"**

**"That is confidential."**

**"Mister Potter is a minor and I am his guardian."**

**"Quite right, but I don't know what she said. I can call her to tell you."**

**"Please do," after he heard the goblin give an order into a communication device he asked. "Did Mister Potter say which property interested him?"**

**"No."**

**Crap, he'd have to go to all of them. The Potters had been quite rich and there were many unused ones. Some had been rented out but he had no idea if those leases were still valid, especially since there had been no one to sign any renewal. Well, he'd go to each one of them if he had to. He'd start close by though. Harry seemed to have his head screwed up right. Leaving the place where he was in danger, procuring himself money and a place to stay. So he hoped he had been rational once again and chosen somewhere he wouldn't depend on magical transportation to get to.**

**The healer came in and greeted Sirius, she waited for the goblin to leave and started detailing what she had fixed on Harry and what she suspected but needed authorization for a complete evaluation to confirm. Sirius stalked out of Gringotts furiously with his mind on two things. Find his pup and show him no one could hurt him and get away with it.**

"Thank you… Black…Sirius" Lily looked a bit surprised at herself but nonetheless smiled at Sirius.

"Don't thank me yet… Lily, I haven't found him yet."

"No but since you obviously care more then these two morons, thank you" Lily glared a bit at Remus and Peter. Remus looked ashamed…

"I don't know why I am not there but I apologize Lily, James." James looked at him with narrowed eyes

"If you believe my son is better off with my in-laws because of your furry little problem I am going to prank you until graduation at the least." Remus gulped a bit and nodded warily.

"Padfoot you want to stop reading?"

"Naw, only a few pages left of this chapter. We finally get to know what Harry is doing."

* * *

**Harry regarded the parchment he had just received warily. He recognized the writing as Fred Weasley's.**

"Child of Arthur? Arthur is a good guy, bit of a nutter and a bit simple but ultimately a good guy."

"Yeah but Prongs, he is married to Molly Prewett isn't he? Gossip queen if I ever saw one. You can make her believe everything she want and she has a mortal fear of anything that is only slightly connected with Dark magic" Sirius answered a bit bitterly. "She was one of the Gryffindors that always looked at me in suspicion, even if I was only a second year in her final year here." James shot him a sympathetic look and motioned him to keep reading.

**That was the one thing the twins hadn't managed to keep identical. Fred had said that they were sorry and that they were returning something that had been very helpful to them but they had recently found out was his. They said it wouldn't open up to them anymore because they wronged the line of Prongs, whatever that meant. Harry looked suspicious. The other thing in the envelope had been an old piece of parchment. Fred had said he should state his name with his wand touching it and he'd understand. Harry thought maybe they had booby trapped the parchment and just didn't want to hurt other people.**

"If that is what I think it is, it won't" Remus interjected.

**He would never forget how everyone looked at him after he stopped that snake from biting Justin. Even Ron and Hermione had looked at him like that. He had been scared and grabbed his bag and fled the room without understanding what the hell was going on. He only understood the next day when he looked up the word they called him, parselmouth, in the library. But that night he hid until he thought it might be safe to go back to his dorm, where Ron and Hermione would explain to him what was going on. Instead he found his whole house in the common room. Burning his trunk. Only Neville shouting at them to stop. Ron and Hermione to the side not looking at him or stopping the others. Then they said he wasn't a Gryffindor and had no place there. When Harry refused to move they all moved at once and that's when Harry knew he had to run. He knew better than that. He had spent his whole life running from Dudley and his gang.**

**He found an unused room and slept there. The next morning, Wednesday, he thought he better get breakfast before everyone but the other students were on to him and a committee from all houses was waiting for him in front of the Great Hall doors.**

**"Parselmouths aren't allowed to eat with normal, decent people," the spokesperson had said and had stung Harry's hand with a hex as a warning "If you don't leave on your own we'll make you." Guess Dumbledore would be proud of the house unity. He tried again at lunch and dinner and had the same result. He didn't try again. Wouldn't be the first time he went hungry anyway.**

"Really they can't do that!" exclaimed Lily angrily

**By Friday night he was starving and a bit sluggish which is why he wasn't fast enough to outrun those Ravenclaws. They jumped him, hit him, kicked him and hexed him. It hurt so badly, he had burns on his arms and face and one of his arms was hurting like hell. He was sure he cracked a few ribs too. One of the ghosts showed up and Harry took the opportunity to run. He thought of going to Madam Pomfrey but decided against it and tended to his wounds himself. None of the teachers had helped him so far. And they'd all seen him. He'd gotten points taken for not having his books. He had been bumped in class, his cauldron had been tampered with. No adult did anything. But then again, they never had. He was safer in his empty classroom. But he knew he couldn't stay. He'd be dead by the end of next week if he did. He's luck was that on Tuesday he had put his Invisibility Cloak in his bag. He had been happy for that. Losing all his things had hurt, especially his broom and album, but at least he hadn't lost his father's cloak.**

**But he didn't have much money left and he knew he'd need some. He knew this Saturday the upper years got to go to the village, so the gates would be open. If he just walked out with them he was sure to find somewhere with floo and he could floo to Diagon Alley. There he could find out exactly how much money he had. Ron had once said that he couldn't have just his trust vault because the Potters were as loaded as the Malfoys. That he probably would be able to access the rest when he was of age. So he wondered, he couldn't access the money but maybe there was a house. His parents had to have lived somewhere. And he could stay there. Under the radar. Maybe find a way to go to Muggle school. After all he knew two things, Hogwarts wasn't safe anymore and if he went back to the Dursleys he'd be dead. So with a plan in mind he crept up to the owlery and told Hedwig to leave Hogwarts and find him wherever he went. He hoped she would. He couldn't take her with him, she'd call too much attention but he didn't want to leave her behind. He was worried someone would hurt her.**

"Well it looks like your son has at least some common sense, Prongs" Remus smiled, but the marauders could she a bit of the wolf in his eyes. Somebody had attacked his pack. James was part of the pack, so James kid was too.

**So, wearing his cloak he set out of Hogwarts and found this place. Hedwig had found him the next day and today this letter had arrived. Stealing his resolve he took a big breath and put his wand to the parchment over the counter.**

**"My name is Harry Potter". He waited with baited breath but no explosion came, instead letters started forming on the parchment.**

Sirius smiled broadly and all the marauders cheered. "Here" he gave the book to James

**"Mr. Prongs is happy to welcome Mr. Prongslet to the pack." **said James intoning it in a deep voice. He gave the book back to Sirius

**"Mr. Padfoot says Mr. Prongs should deflate his head and explain what Mr. Prongslet has just found."**

Sirius passed the book to Remus while James pouted

**"Mr. Moony points out that Mr. Padfoot is delusional if he thinks Mr. Prongs is capable of deflating his head and bids Mr. Prongslet welcome to Mischief Making."**

Remus passed the book to James again

**"Mr. Prongs wants to point out Mr. Padfoot and Mr. Moony are mean and jealous and tells Mr. Prongslet that if he were to solemnly swear he was up to no good he might be pleasantly surprised."**

Remus and Sirius put out their tongues simultaneously at James. Who read further:

**As a response a drawing of two tongs blowing raspberries to the last line appeared sound and all. Harry smiled and touched his wand to the parchment.**

**"I solemnly swear I am up to no good," he said and his eyes boggled as lines started forming and a map of Hogwarts appeared with the title "Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs, Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers are proud to present THE MARAUDER'S MAP" but that was nothing compared to how high he jumped when he heard:**

**"I certainly hope not."**

"So now that Sirius found my son. Can anybody tell me what this marauders map is," Lily narrowed her eyes dangerously.

"James you got something to tell me?"

"Lily love, the map well…" he looked around pleadingly but nobody was stupid enough to encourage Lily's temper. He took a deep breath. "It should be further explained but to put it simply; it is a enchanted map of Hogwarts. It shows were people are in Hogwarts. It is one of our greatest achievements."

"Pete lost it," Remus explained "It is indirectly responsible for us reading all of this."

"Let me get everyone a new butterbeer, then we go on right?" asked James

"Right" they all chorused back.


	2. Chapter 2 - uncomfortable truths

**_Disclaimer for the story: All the characters are owned by JK Rowling, Overdue Protection (everything in bold) is owned by PadyandMoony. I can only take credit for the non-bold parts. This is my first characters read story, so please give me feedback. I did edit my first chapter a bit when I uploaded this, but only little grammar mistakes and the like. I will probably do this with every chapter. Post a new chapter and reread the last one so I can take out more mistakes. Thank you for the wonderful support, reviews do make you want to update sooner. J_**

After they each had a new butterbeer, they all sat down again. "Let us begin again I want to know about my son" Lily was getting impatient.

"You want to read?" offered James. Lily took the book and began:

**Chapter 2 – A Meeting between Godfather and Godson**

**Sirius didn't know who was more nervous. The little boy hiding behind the stool he had been sitting on who was now pointing his wand at Sirius or himself. He had to stop himself from fainting when he had seen the back of James Potter saying those familiar words but when he turned to look at him all Sirius could see was Lily and her big green eyes.**

"Ah Siri your nervous" cooed Remus. Sirius shot him a dirty look.

"Shut it moony. He seems to look like Prongs though" he added teasingly. "Poor kid"

"He has my flowers eyes though" James added beaming at Lily

**He had been right. Harry chose the one property he could walk from Diagon Alley to. It was a small, unassuming flat in a completely Muggle neighbourhood. No one would look at it twice, but it had all the security any other Potter property had. Only people who were keyed into the wards could enter. It had been the flat he and James had shared their first year out of Hogwarts. **

Sirius and James smiled at each other. They were indeed planning to room together, in the beginning as both Remus as Lily didn't want to leave their parents immediately.

**Before James married. The flat he still lived in after James married. They had been in the Auror Academy at the time. They were in the Order. In the thick of it and Mad-eye Moody insisted his Aurors and trainees put full protection wherever they lived. They couldn't put the Fidelius in the place because it was an apartment building. Even the muggles would notice if suddenly one of the floors had less apartments then the others. But it was about the only protection this place did not have.**

**To enter, you either had to have Potter blood or a Potter had to have personally keyed you to the wards, as Sirius had been. **

"I should think so" huffed James; he looked almost insulted at the idea of not protecting his property up to the highest standard.

**He looked slightly around the small living room slash kitchen fondly. It looked like Harry had cleaned up a bit but he could still see the stack of old Daily Prophets he had meant to throw away that day. Before everything went to hell. He bet that when Harry had arrive he had found the place with a layer of dust and the Daily Prophets, his clothes and other messes scattered around as they had been.**

Lily looked at Sirius disapprovingly. "This is not going to happen, you here. If my son is going to use that flat you better leave it in better condition." Sirius rolled his eyes,

"I am sure I didn't plan to go to Azkaban, Evans," he said sarcastically

**Remus, who had been the only other person keyed onto the wards- Well, him and the rat but Sirius was about to fix that as soon as he got Harry to lower his wand- had obviously not been here if those Daily Prophets from eleven years ago had still been here. He took a deep breath and put on what he hoped was his most charming smile.**

**"Hello Harry. I bet you're wondering who I am."**

**Harry shrugged and narrowed his eyes but did not put his wand down. Sirius wondered what a twelve-year-old thought he'd do against an adult wizard but he was glad to see Harry wasn't lowering his guard. "I've been looking for you. I'm Sirius Black, your godfather."**

**Harry's head straightened a bit but other than that his demeanour did not change at all, "I don't have a godfather."**

**"Yes you do," Sirius said raising his hands to show him he meant no harm and carefully putting his wand on the table next to the couch. Harry followed his every move. "See, now you're armed and I'm not. Go on, take my wand."**

"Good move" James snorted. "That would work too, if I didn't know you perfectly able to do a wandless summoning charm." Sirius shot him an annoyed look.

"He doesn't know, so it makes him feel safer. That is a good thing, isn't it? It is not as if I would actually attack him, would I?"

**Harry looked suspicious but slowly, and never losing track of Sirius, came from behind the stool and quickly grabbed the offered wand going back to his somewhat protected position.**

**"If you're my godfather where have you been?"**

**Ah, straight to the point. He would return the favour.**

**"In jail," he said simply which seemed to alarm Harry so he hastened to explain. "I was framed. Someone made it look like I had betrayed your parents and killed a bunch of Muggles and a wizard. **

Sirius was white as ghost. "I wouldn't, I would never," he stammered.

"We know Padfoot, everyone who doesn't is a moron" James shot Remus and Peter a nasty look.

**The Ministry at the time didn't see fit to question me so they just chucked me in Azkaban- that's the Wizarding prison- until now when they needed me."**

**"See Harry, I'm your guardian and since they never tried me, I never stopped being your guardian. When your parents died their wills were automatically enacted, such is with magical wills, and your guardianship transferred to me. When Dumbledore realized you weren't at Hogwarts anymore he started searching for you and thought you might have gone to Gringotts, so he tried to get your Aunt to make the Goblins tell her if you'd been there, except she wasn't your legal guardian so they couldn't. That's when they found out I never had a trial and ran to give me one. Mind you, not because they thought I deserved one, just because they needed me out of the picture. Except when they shoved Veritaserum down my throat, which by the way is also illegal-"**

**"Uh- Verita-what."**

**"A truth potion. A defendant may demand to be given one but he can only be forced one if he is caught in the act of committing a crime," he recited from his days in Auror training. "I wasn't. I was caught at the scene but the Aurors, wizard police, only showed up later. So I was supposedly protected because of my right against self-incrimination. But seeing as they had already trampled on many of my rights they didn't mind trampling on one more. Except when they gave me the potion they were surprised, and not pleasantly, by me being innocent."**

"O wonderful" sneered Sirius. "Isn't our justice system just perfect?"

"I am surprised though that nobody on the Wizengamot protested, you are after all the heir to the noble and most ancient house of Black, so much for taking care of each other." mused James.

"The dark faction wouldn't because I take a progressive view of politics, the light faction wouldn't because I am a 'dark' wizard." Sirius explained bitterly

**"So you went to Gringotts for them?"**

**"No, not for them," Sirius shook his head kneeling down to be closer to Harry's height. "For you. Because I wanted to find you, protect you. **

"Thank you padfoot." James said heartfelt

**I left Dumbledore and the rest of them at the Minister's office and tried to find out where you were. You were smart you know? Only people who have been keyed in to this flat can come here. There are only two other people keyed in and you as a Potter can change those wards. Then no one will be able to get you here."**

**"How do I know you mean it? That you're not just gonna hurt me like they did?"**

**Sirius looked at the parchment on the counter and said, "That map has a charm on it. **

"This the moment the loyalty charm comes in effect," breathes Remus.

**You see, back when we were in school there was this kid who hated me, your dad and our friends. **

"And ain't that the understatement of the year" Lily snorted.

**He found out a secret about one of our friends, Moony. I'm Padfoot by the way, your dad was Prongs," he saw enlightenment in Harry's eyes. "Well, this boy found out this secret and he was taunting me about it. And I ended up getting riled up and saying more than I should. The boy did something really, really stupid," and he really, to this day, had no idea why Snape went to the shack. He had known he'd face a werewolf. He had known what Remus was and had been taunting Sirius and in a fit of anger Sirius had cried, "Well if you're so eager to meet a transformed werewolf next full moon just press the knot at the base of the Whomping Willow!" **

Lily looked wide-eyed from Sirius to Remus to Peter to James and back to Remus. She saw no surprise in the boys' faces. Only apprehension and a bit of fear in Remus eyes. Sirius slung an arm protectively over Remus shoulder and looked at her daring her to say something negative. Even James shifted a bit, so that he could stand between her and Remus. Protective, she realised, protective of Remus. She let the breath she had been holding slowly escape. She smiled at Remus.

"I certainly didn't expect that, but if you haven't attacked these idiots yet I really doubt you will." That had been the right thing to say. Slowly the marauders relaxed again. Grinning at each other they exchanged looks.

"You got yourself a keeper there Prongs" cheered Sirius. "You are alright Evans… Lily." he continued with a nod towards her.

**Really, how stupid did you have to be to actually do it? "And he put himself in danger. Your dad saved him but Moony thought I had told him his secret. Betrayed him. So I told Moony to charm the map. If anyone ever betrayed one of the Marauders they wouldn't be able to use the map again. Even a Marauder. So he did and I was still able to use the map, proving I was innocent."**

**"Oh, is that why Fred and George said the map wouldn't open for them? They said they betrayed the line of Prongs."**

**"Where they among the student who hurt you?" Sirius asked with a steely gaze.**

**Harry shrugged, "They didn't do anything, but they didn't try to stop it either."**

**"Then they are. They betrayed Prongs' son by not helping you and just watching." This was actually a good turn. If Harry had already had a sample of how the charm worked there was a better chance he'd believe Sirius.**

**"Can I show you that I intend you no harm?"**

**Harry looked unsure but nodded. He took the parchment and put it in the coffee table in front of the couch. Sirius took a seat on the couch as Harry stood in front of him. Sirius looked at his wand and grinned.**

**"Gonna need my wand pup." Harry's eyes narrowed and he scowled but he handed the wand nonetheless.**

**"I Sirius Orion Black, aka Padfoot, solemnly swear to never have betrayed nor meant any harm to the line of James Charlus Potter, aka Prongs."**

"Of course you didn't" James scowled. He looked over Lily's shoulder and picked the book out of her hands, ignoring the annoyed look she sent him.

**The map of Hogwarts disappeared and in its place the familiar writing Harry had seen started again.**

**"Mr. Prongs wants to state Mr. Padfoot is touched in the head if he actually has to state that he has never betrayed my line." **

"Touched in the head indeed" James looked thoroughly annoyed but gave the book to Sirius.

**"Mr. Padfoot says that Mr. Prongs should mind his tongue." **

Sirius gave the book to Remus

**"Mr. Moony wants to remind Mr. Prongs and Mr. Padfoot that evoking the loyalty charm is serious business and they should stop messing around and give out the result, lest Mr. Padfoot get hexed wherever he is."**

Remus nodded empathically, agreeing with his character imprint on the map. "I wonder why Wormtail is so sporadically mentioned?" he asked while he gave the journal back to James.

**"Mr. Prongs says Mr. Moony is a spoilsport and states that Mr. Padfoot has never wronged the line of Prongs. Moreover Mr. Prongs lets it be known that it was Mr. Wormtail, who no longer is welcome in the Marauders, who wronged the lines of Prongs, Padfoot and Moony."**

Remus, Sirius and James all focussed on Peter, who looked like he wanted to disappear in the sofa. "Do we want to know why the map says so, Wormtail?" James hissed, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

Sirius took the book back from James, "I guess I am going to explain soon, O and it looks like the charm has something to say about Moony too."

**"Mr. Padfoot wants to also state that Mr. Moony is toeing a fine line because, though he has not actively wronged the lines of Prongs, he is getting dangerously close to by inaction."**

Sirius shot his boyfriend a distinctively unfriendly look and gave the book back to Lily. The tension between the Marauders was stifling and Lily nervously started to read again.

**"How does the map know that?" Harry asked and Sirius looked back relieved. The boy had lowered his wand and had sat next to him. He obviously believed him.**

**"The charm is sentient. Though I don't think it's enough to prove anything in court, it is linked to each of the four of us, by blood, which then makes it linked to our direct descendants, like you. Its magic is aware of when one of the Marauders is wronged. It can't actually state outright what happened but see here. About Moony. That's Remus Lupin. He was supposed to take you in if I wasn't available and he didn't. And I think that's what it means. But it also means he didn't mean to wrong Prongs so we should probably ask him why he hasn't taken over his responsibilities before deciding how much to hex him."**

**"Wormtail is the man who framed you?"**

The tension mounted even higher and the marauders held their breath. Sirius was shooting dirty looks at Peter who looked like he wanted to be anywhere but where he was now. He was fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

**"Yes, Peter Pettigrew."**

**"Says he wronged my dad too."**

**"He was the Secret Keeper. See, your parents were hidden by a charm. The Fidelius Charm. That charm hides any dwelling in a soul. That of the Secret Keeper, and only those who he tells the secret to can see the place."**

"Traitor" hissed James. "Would you really tell on us? Sent me and Lily to death?" He looked deeply hurt while sending a full body bind towards his friend.

**"He told Voldemort," Harry said seriously and Sirius felt a pang at a child having been through enough to be able to realize that so easily.**

**"Yes he did. But people thought I was the Secret Keeper. That night, Hagrid was at the house. He had you and said he was taking you to Dumbledore. I thought you'd be safe and Peter was still out there. He could still hurt you so I went after him. Except he got the best of me. He yelled to the whole street that I had betrayed James and Lily and blasted the street cutting his finger and transforming to escape."**

"You did what? Remus growled. "You are the reason people think Sirius was guilty? That I thought Sirius guilty? You utter bastard!" Remus wanted to tear him to shreds. Moony was furious; a packmate turned on them. Lily decided to keep reading, hopefully it wouldn't become worse.

**"Transforming?"**

**"He is an Animagus, he can turn into an animal at will. We all were," Sirius said getting up and transforming into Padfoot to demonstrate. Harry looked amazed and stretched a hand cautiously to touch the dog. Sirius butted his head into Harry's hand and let him scratch him for a while before transforming back.**

Lily looked at her boyfriend with raised brows. "Is there something you want to tell me PRONGS?"

"Not inside!" Remus and Sirius shouted. But it was too late. James had already transformed and in the middle of the heads dorm stood an enormous stag.

"He is beautiful," breathed Lily.

James transformed back. "Thank you flower" he smiled at Lily.

"So Prongs is for the antlers. Padfoot is a dog…" Lily smiled at Sirius who transformed into Padfoot and flopped down at her feet. "What animal is Peter?" she couldn't help but ask.

"A dirty stinking rat" James said bitterly

"Figures" muttered Lily. "Still you must have studied really hard to be able to do this. I thought you hated studying?"

"Well you know…"

"They did it for me." Remus interrupted whatever Sirius was going to say. He took a deep breath. "A werewolf is only dangerous to humans, when they keep me company I don't… I don't…" he couldn't bring himself to actually say it out loud.

"He doesn't attack himself" James finished softly.

Lily nodded and smiled at them; they were such good friends! She couldn't imagine that this beautiful friendship would be broken one day.

**"Everyone thought I killed him and the muggles. Didn't help that I went a little hysterical, you know. I think everything came crashing down. I hadn't yet absorbed what was happening and by the time the authorities came I was laughing."**

"Oh Padfoot" James sighed. James had been the only one who had seen Sirius in such a state. Directly after he had run away from home, he had been hysterical too, alternately laughing and sobbing until he fell asleep.

**"Laughing?"**

**"Yeah, ever heard of how you either laugh or cry? I think my reaction was laugh. Little bumbling Peter got the best of the big bad Auror. Bested us all. They stunned me then and when I woke up I was in Azkaban with only Dementors- that's the Azkaban guards, nasty dark creatures who suck the happiness out of people - and other inmates for company. **

Sirius whimpered, still in his dog-form. James sat next to him on the ground leaning against the couch and treading his fingers trough padfoots hair.

**Once a year the Minister of Magic makes a round but just that. I managed to keep my mind because I can close my mind off to the Dementors effect or I just transformed into Padfoot at times. See, a dog's emotions are simpler. Dead boring though. **

Remus snorted "only you Padfoot, only you could describe Azkaban as boring."

**Only myself for company for eleven years. I used to imagine we were living together and all the things I'd be teaching you so I wouldn't go crazy from loneliness. Can't do magic there, see, because of the wards. So I couldn't escape. After a while I just lived in my dreamland. Wasn't awful like the other inmates who were trapped in their worst memories but wasn't really sane either. I lost track of reality till they shoved reality on my face today."**

**He didn't know if Harry understood all of this. He figured he was a bit young but he wanted to be honest with Harry. He honestly had no idea how he was doing. Until this morning he had been mostly daydreaming and when he wasn't he was thinking he'd die forgotten in that little cell. **

"I would never forget you Padfoot, never!" Remus vowed. "Even if I…" his voice shook, "Even if I believed it…" the grim growled and Remus voice died out.

**He was realistic, he wouldn't be the most stable of parents but he wanted to make sure he would be the best he could for Harry even if he had to go to one of those Muggle mind healers Lily had talked about. She had wanted to become one and bring the practice to the Magical World, to help the people affected by the war. From what he heard from the Healer at Gringotts there was a chance Harry would benefit from one to. To help him deal with the years of care at his relatives hands.**

"Psychologist or psychiatrists, they really need them in the Wizarding world. If it isn't fixable by magic it isn't fixable at all." Lily shook her head at the ignorant attitude; sad she would never be able to introduce the profession to the wizarding world.

**"So you're crazy?" Harry asked simply and Sirius let out a bark of a laugh. The first one in eleven year. He felt as if he had forgotten how to.**

James sighed sadly but didn't comment, he just kept stroking the dog's fur in reassurance.

**"Probably, but to be honest, I wasn't the sanest person to begin with. But I promise I'll get help to be a little less crazy. Gotta give me time though. I just got out of prison."**

"I am not too happy to have an insane man looking after my baby. But your special brand of insanity might just be what Harry needs." Lily looked sternly at Padfoot, "but you better go through with that treatment plan, you understand me?"

**Harry nodded and then looked at Sirius seriously, "I'm not going back to Hogwarts."**

**"And I won't make you," Sirius said with the same tone. "If you want, we can see about other magical schools or even home schooling. If you wish you can even go to Muggle school. I don't mind. I'm not very fond of the Wizarding world right now."**

"Eventually he would need to brave the wizarding world again." James spoke softly. "It is were his heritage lies, but for now… I am happy you are there for him Padfoot."

**"But won't Dumbledore make me go back?"**

"Dumbledore can go and sit on the moon for all I care!" James was not too happy with the headmaster right now.

**"Dumbledore might be powerful but he is not above the law and he is not your guardian. I am."**

"I can't believe I agreed to that," Lily said with a grin. Sirius transformed back. "Ah… don't you trust me?" he shot her a mock injured look.

**"What if he comes here?"**

**"Only four people can get in here which reminds me-" he said getting up and motioning for Harry to do the same. "After we're done, there will be only two. Get your wand."**

**"I'm not allowed to do magic outside of school," Harry told Sirius.**

"Muggleborns…" grumbled Sirius, "yeah I know he isn't… but still!"

**"The trace only tells if magic is done near you. Not by you. If anyone says anything I'll say I performed the magic. But they won't. Part of the wards in here are wards that cancel any detection charm placed on a person while they are in here. Meaning, the Trace, which is the charm on minors, only works outside these walls. **

"That is convenient." Lily narrowed her eyes. "I take it most magical homes are warded this way?" Three sheepish looks were more then enough answer. "So you guys CAN do magic over the summer." She didn't bother to get angry though, she knew better than anyone how bigoted the ministry was by now.

**Come here," he said leading Harry to the door. "Give me your hand. I'll need to make a little prick. Promise it won't hurt," he made a small prick on Harry's finger and a bit of blood came out. "Place your wand and hand on the door and say after me. "As the Potter heir I disclaim any other permissions to these wards.'"**

**"Won't that kick you out?"**

**Sirius grinned, "Clever boy, but no. It won't let me get in again if I go out of the wards but it won't kick me out no."**

**Harry nodded and followed his instructions. The door and walls glowed golden and then went back to their colour. With his wand, Sirius pricked his own hand and put his hand next to Harry's on the door.**

**"I hereby allow Sirius Orion Black entrance to these wards," Sirius told Harry and Harry repeated the words. Once again the golden glow involved the whole apartment before diming down.**

**"There," Sirius smiled down at Harry. "Now what do you say we see if there is anything edible around."**

**"I went shopping yesterday for food and cleaning supplies. The stuff in the fridge had created a forest but I think I cleaned it up all right."**

**"Well, seeing as this place was left alone since the moment I was arrested I imagined so."**

**"You lived here?"**

**"Yes, at first with your dad. But then he abandoned me for a skirt," he made a face and Harry giggled. "I'm going to forgive him because I wouldn't have you if he hadn't."**

* * *

**"Albus, you let him leave? He was our only chance at finding Potter?" Minerva McGonagall cried outraged.**

"If you were so concerned you would have protected him better, Minnie!" James spat out. "He was after all one of your lions, your responsibility."

**"What could I have done Minerva?" Dumbledore asked tiredly from his desk. "Imprison the boy, again? My hope is that he has found young Harry. I tried to see if he had gone to Gringotts but the Goblins were not very receptive of me. They wouldn't tell me if Sirius was there. They seemed to take offense of my attempt to have Petunia breach their secrecy."**

**McGonagall huffed. "The boy might be hurt Albus."**

**"I know. I've sent a letter to Remus Lupin. He might have better luck with Sirius. He also has a better chance of knowing where Sirius might have gotten to."**

**"You hope," McGonagall huffed. "What of the students. What will we do with them?"**

**"What can we do? I have already talked sternly to the school last night."**

"O yeah that will help." Lily wasn't too impressed with the headmaster either. "Kids need consequences not disappointed speeches and placating words."

**"Talked Albus! They burnt Potters things! Four of those students physically assaulted him and the rest didn't allow him to eat!"**

**"Exactly. The whole school is involved. What do you suggest? I put the whole school in detention?"**

"Yes!" shouted James, Lily, Sirius and Remus.

**"Yes!"**

**"And who will supervise the entire student body in detention Minerva? It just isn't feasible and I can't just punish a few of them for a transgression that everyone took part in. I made it clear I was very displeased with their actions."**

**"Well, then you best hope Sirius Black doesn't find other means of making his displeasure clear!" she snapped storming away.**

"I do hope you do find those means Sirus Black! And no I don't mean stupid pranks!"

* * *

**Sirius had taken Harry out to buy some clothes and other supplies they needed. **

"Good, he needs someone who will take care of him. He is only twelve" Lily eyed Sirius approvingly.

**Harry had been wearing the same clothes since Tuesday. With the aid of Harry's cloak, he had once again ventured Diagon Alley and Gringotts and talked to his account Manager. By some miracle his accounts and Harry's seemed to be in order. James had been very careful with protecting his son's estate. **

James puffed his chest and looked around proudly. Lily cuffed the back of his head.

"Hey!"

"Just deflating your head honey."

**So, he took out enough money and went to pick Harry up. A special edition of the Prophet had come out with his innocence but he didn't want to brave the mobs.**

"You, the great Sirius Black do not want to be the center of attention? That is certainly new." said Remus teasingly.

**So Harry and Sirius went shopping for Muggle clothes. Sirius clothes had been dusty but thanks to the household charms in his closet they were in pretty good state. Horribly out fashioned but in good state. He put on what he thought would look less ridiculous after seeing how fashion had changed when walking to the apartment and shrunk another set for Harry and they set off. With a new wardrobe and considerably more food than Harry had bought they set to take care of the small, two bedrooms flat. Sirius reclaiming his room and Harry's his dad's old room which Sirius had previously turned into a study room for him. Fortunately James's bed had still been there so it was just the case of rearranging things. Harry had been especially ecstatic at finding pictures of his parents and Sirius felt his anger rise when Harry explained that the only pictures he had had been in his trunk. Sirius was prompt to rectify the situation by making copies of the pictures Harry liked and creating a new album for him.**

**All in all Harry and Sirius spent the next few days making a home for themselves and getting to know each other. Sirius had also used his considerable vault to not only replace all of Harry's things but also spoil him rotten for Christmas. Harry had been astounded about receiving so many presents and had been horribly shy about it. Sirius had told him he had eleven years of presents to make up for. The only thing he didn't buy was a new broom for Harry because, one, Harry couldn't fly here in London and two. The shopkeeper at Quidditch Supplies confided in him that a brand new broom that was top of the market would be released that summer. Their peace was not disturbed until mid-morning Christmas day when a rattle ran through the apartment and the walls glowed blue.**

James sat up worriedly "the wards"

**"Sirius?" Harry asked worried.**

**"Someone tried to breach the wards Harry. Get your cloak and stay under it. If a fight begins I want you to run out of the apartment and to Gringotts. You remember the way right? Stay there till I turn up."**

**Harry was scared but nodded getting into his cloak after Sirius positioned him behind the wall but close to the door so he could escape as soon as Sirius moved. Sirius himself was between Harry and the door. Whoever was outside would not be able to walk through the wards even with the door open, at least if they held, but better safe than sorry. Sirius cautiously opened the door and rolled his eyes. He lowered his wand and with a quick look at Harry and a sign for him to stay quiet he leaned over the banister and looked at the man sprawled on the floor nursing his head.**

**"Problems Moony?"**

The tension that had been mounting since the wards had flared, dissipated. Remus though looked down. He did not think his friends were going to be happy with his future behaviour and reasoning.

**Remus Lupin didn't know if he should glare at or hug the man in front of him. He compromised into awkwardly getting up and complaining. "The wards repelled me."**

James snorted "wonderful compromise Moony."

**"Hum, wonder why?" Sirius said nonchalantly.**

**"Sirius, I-"**

**"Didn't bother trying to get me a trial, no you didn't. Didn't take care of Harry as both James and I asked, no you didn't. Didn't even bother to stop by to visit him once in a while, yeah, that's another one you didn't."**

"I am sorry" came a muffled voice from the couch. Neither James nor Sirius replied so Lily went on.

**"So you have him," Remus said in a mixture of exasperation and relief.**

**"Have who?" Sirius asked innocently.**

**"Harry Sirius!"**

**"Says who?"**

**Now Remus did glare at him, "You know I haven't seen him and-"**

**"Dumbledore told me."**

**"The wards were changed. Only a Potter can change the wards!"**

**"How do you know I wasn't the result of a love affair between Charlus and mother and Father just-"**

"Really Sirius?" James lifted an eyebrow. "I know you don't like your mum, but to insult my dad like that."

**"Because you're not Sirius, we both know that!" now Remus was really losing his patience. He missed Sirius. He had never wanted to believe he had betrayed them but the evidence had been overwhelming, hadn't it? A little voice in the back of his head said he should have gone to get the map. That this was the second time he believed others over Sirius. **

"Yes you should have." Sirius glared at his boyfriend. "I can't believe you don't trust me." the hurt in his voice was clear as day.

**He squashed that voice and focused on the relief he had felt when Dumbledore said Sirius was innocent despite it pointing out that Peter wasn't. Somehow, he'd always known that it made more sense that way.**

**He wanted to hug and shake Sirius at the same time, but he did not want to get shocked by the wards again and Sirius was conveniently inside the threshold. But before Sirius could say anything else or Remus respond a very well known piece of parchment floated on front of Remus more or less at the height of both Remus' and Sirius's waist and a small finger appeared out of nowhere pointing at a line in the parchment. Sirius frowned at the air and Remus rolled his eyes until he read what was written in the parchment.**

Lily rolled her eyes as well but gave the book to Sirius so that he could read.

**"Mr. Padfoot wants to also state that Mr. Moony is towing a fine line because, though he has not actively wronged the line of Prongs, he is getting dangerously close to by inaction."**

"Mr. Prongs wants to add that he feels that Mr. Moony may not have wronged the line of Prongs but definitely wronged Mr. Padfoot."

**He swallowed. The map was right. When Dumbledore had told him Harry was better off with his relatives because of Blood wards he had just accepted the orders to leave the boy alone. Dumbledore's orders. Automatically. So grateful for all Dumbledore had done for him. For allowing him to go to school. But hadn't James and Sirius done more? **

"I would think so," Lily huffed

**Even in death James had provided for him. The day after being notified of James's death he was also notified from Gringotts of a trust account in his name. An account that would provide him for life. An account that had saved him for starving many times over the years. **

"Off course I did." James looked almost insulted at the notion of not caring for his friends.

**And he hadn't said anything about Sirius not having a trial, he knew he wouldn't be listened to. Probably just be locked up too, **

"That is true though" Lily said softly. "I don't think the ministry would look kindly upon a werewolf protesting the lack of trial of a supposed mass murderer."

**but he hadn't even tried. He had believed in Sirius's guilt. He swallowed hard and asked something that had been bothering him since he learnt the truth.**

**"Why didn't you tell me of the switch? Didn't you trust me?"**

**"Considering you didn't trust me maybe we shouldn't have. But no," Sirius heaved a sigh. "They couldn't torture what you didn't know out of you Remus. If you got captured you could just let them rift through your memories, if you knew, you'd try to hide it and then they'd torture you. Peter was supposed to go into hiding. Be safe because I was the decoy."**

**Remus swallowed hard. He had wanted to believe they hadn't trusted him so he could justify his inaction but it was worse. They had done it so if he was captured he wouldn't suffer.**

Remus had never felt worse. "I am so sorry" he whispered. But he knew this was not something he could make up for easily. Even if he hadn't actually done any of this yet.

**"Are we gonna let him in?" Remus heard a whisper and Sirius sighed frustrated again.**

**"I told you to stay hidden."**

**"But it was Moony."**

**"Still. Next time obey me. Come on," he finished fishing something off the air and a miniature James Potter appeared out of nowhere. Except when he looked at him Remus could see the green eyes of the baby who had called him Mooye and smiled.**

**"Okay. But temporarily," Sirius warned, to Remus he said. "You know the drill." Remus nodded and made a small prick in his finger. "Grab his hand and say "I hereby allow Remus John Lupin one time entrance to these wards," and he smirked at Remus who glared at him as Harry's small hand grabbed his and did as Sirius told him. Tentatively Remus put a foot forward and sighed relieved when he wasn't flung back with an electrical shock. **

Lily closed the journal. Glad that the chapter was done. "I think we need to stop until after dinner. We all need some time to adjust to… well everything."

The boys nodded. "What do we do with Peter?" James asked tentatively.

"Keep him in a body bind for now." Sirius said harshly, "When we are done reading I can obliviate him or something."

Slowly everyone drifted off to different locations. Glad they had still an hour to calm down before they would have to brave the rest of the school at dinner.


End file.
